paleoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Goten (DBHSP)
Son Goten is the youngest son of Goku and his wife Chi-Chi, making him a Saiyan and Earthling hybrid. Goten is Gohan's younger brother and Trunks' best friend. He is one of the main characters in Dragon Ball: A Half-Saiyan Prodigy. 'Biography' TBA 'Personality' TBA 'Relationships' 'Power' ''Dragon Ball Z'' Even at the age of 6, Goten was so powerful that he attained his Super Saiyan transformation much earlier than his brother and father, and without even going through a severe anger trigger. Goten's strength as a Super Saiyan was such that when he sparred with a Super Saiyan Gohan, he was able to give the latter a little trouble, with an astonished Gohan remarking just how strong the boy was. Later on, Piccolo was also taken aback at Goten and Trunks power when witnessing them turning Super Saiyan at full power. Compared to Trunks, Goten was slightly weaker, admitted by Goten himself and noted by Goku when he was teaching them the fusion technique and told Trunks to lower his ki a little to match Goten's. This was partly due to the fact that Trunks is one year older and naturally exhibited a little more strength as a result. However, Goten's potential seems to outclass that of Trunks, as he became almost as strong as him from mostly training with Chi-Chi and somewhat with Gohan, while Trunks trained with Vegeta, who was FAR superior to Chi-Chi and even stronger than Gohan at that time. After witnessing Super Buu kill Chi-Chi, in his anger, Goten transformed into Super Saiyan 2, being the youngest to achieve that transformation. When training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goten's power quickly grew, along with Trunks, and Piccolo noted that even without Super Saiyan 2, Goten had become equal, if not superior, to Trunks. Goten seems to be similar to Gohan in that his power increases with anger, though usually for only a short period. When Super Buu absorbed Gohan, Goten immediately went Super Saiyan 2, but his power skyrocketed far beyond his normal limit. His power surprised Super Buu, though Buu was easily able to defeat him. Goten was then healed by Dende, and after Goten attacked Buu to hold him off so Goku and Vegeta could fuse, and then later to protect Dende, Mr. Satan, and Videl, he was healed a few more times, gaining several Zenkai boosts. This allows him to fight Kid Buu without fear of getting beat up badly, and he does quite well. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Goten has trained enough to completely master his Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 state, but he hasn't trained as much as his father or Vegeta. Regardless, when sparring with Gohan, Goten manages to overwhelm his older brother, and Gohan comments that as a Strengthened Super Saiyan 2, Goten might be almost as strong as Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Mystic Gohan is still easily able to defeat Goten. Goten has gotten stronger than before by the time of Beerus' arrival, but even Gotenks Super Saiyan 3 is outclassed by Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus. Gotenks still managed to give Beerus the best fight out of all of the Z-Fighters, barring Super Saiyan God Goku. By the time Frieza arrives to Earth, Gohan has slacked in his training while Goten has trained extensively for the following year. When Goten releases his ki on the battlefield, Piccolo, Gohan, the rest of the Z-Fighters, and even First Form Frieza are left in complete shock at the power he possessed. Goten in his Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form is enough to put up a fight against Frieza's Third Form, but Frieza reaching his Final Form forces Goten to fuse with Trunks. TBA 'Abilities' Techniques= TBA |-|Forms and transformations= Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 |-|Fusions= TBA 'Battles' Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball: A Half-Saiyan Prodigy Characters